Changing Time
by Memories-consume2332
Summary: Hermione Granger is going to change the outcome of the war. The grief, hurt and outcome was too much to bear and it is not settling well with her. Without a goodbye to her friends Hermione Granger goes back to 1977 to make sure that Voldermort does die, and that her friends will live a life without terror knocking on her door. The only catch, she can't go back to the time she left.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note—Harry Potter is not mine, I just like to play around with the characters as I see fit.

*Recently I have been having battles with myself and how the war ended. I have been re-reading the books and I found myself skipping the parts I didn't agree with. So I am here to rewrite the story as I see fit. Be ready for a wild ride. The story may change to a mature rating. I am not yet sure. Enjoy!

Also I will be double posting this fanfic to my Wattpad account. I will not tolerate any stealing of ideas, but I do love questions and responses. Have a lovely day!

-Memories-Consume

_July 20__th__ 1999_

_My name is Hermione Granger and I am rewriting history. How? You ask, well simple really all I need to do is get ahold of my old time-turner and recite a simple spell. It will change how the sand works and send me back years, or even decades versus just minutes or hours at a time. Why? Well that is a little more complicated, I feel that the war did not end as it was meant too. I have been having these reoccurring dreams of the past, and I think I am meant to change everything. Make sure that those who died live, and that our not so happy ending becomes a great one. Hermione Granger will be testing fate, and changing the world. The only downside is that once I leave Hermione Granger will be no more, the minute I go back the Hermione Granger will never be put on the list for Hogwarts and I will never return to the time now. I am okay with this though because I know that the world will be better off. Harry will be better off, and so many lives will be changed. Of course in order to ensure my placement in the new time I am having to alter records and make it seem as if I was always a part of that time. I will be the daughter of Marius and Anna Black. Marius was a squib and disowned by the Black Family when he was only a child. He passed away when the Marauders were in 6__th__ grade. He is Dorea Potter nee Black's brother. This will give me a way into the Wizarding world, and put me right where I need to be with the Order. Mr. and Mrs. Potter would never allow family to be without family, even if they never met their niece. All I need now is a little more time to finish all I have to do. _

_July 25__th__ 1999_

_Everything is almost prepared, my possessions that can go with me are packed, clothes that I will need to blend in are bought, and no one suspects a thing. I just have to be sure that there will be no trace of me left, make sure that the slate is clean and no one will know what I have gone to do. I can't afford any issues. Of course I have said my goodbye's in my own way. Making sure to spend time with my friends and being sure that everyone will be okay. This is for the best though. Right? So many lives were lost and I have the chance to change it all. I will make sure that there is no second Wizarding War. I am going back to a time before the prophecy and before our lives can be messed up. When I go to Hogwarts I will be visiting the Chamber again to be sure that I have a way to destroy Horcruxes, as I am not sure I will be able to get to the Sword of Gryffindor. All I have to do now I brew a potion to take away the last few years from my body, sort of like a de-aging potion. I have to make myself look the right age, if not then I won't be able to be where I am needed. So much planning has gone into this, and it has to go off without a hitch. Looks like a trip to Hogwarts is all that is left. _

_July 28__th__ 1999_

_I figured going from Hogwarts to the past would be my best bet. I can say my "father" sent me when he heard the Deatheater's coming to town. It was too late for him, but no one knew of me as I had been tutored by a French wizard in magic. Someone who would not know who my "father" was. Headmaster McGonagall is expecting me any moment now. I am meeting with her about getting the timeturner, then I will be gone. Forever. _

Reaching over Hermione placed her journal into her beaded bag, and quickly scanned the contents to be sure everything was where it needed to be. Having a lot of experience in packing this bag she was able to quickly see that all was well. The crackling of the fireplace was calming as she looked around her small flat. Any memories of the soon to be previous occupant had been removed and placed in the bottom of her beaded bag as she was not quite ready to say good bye to the memories. Turning towards the fire, and reaching to grab a handful of floo powder, she muttered her goodbye to an empty flat.

The whooshing of the fireplace could be heard in the quiet study. Headmistress McGonagall looked up to greet her guest and was surprised by the troubled look in the young woman's eyes.

"What is the matter Miss. Granger?" Headmistress McGonagall asked in a caring manner.

Hermione sobered up quickly, and realized if she wasn't careful she would not be able to fool anyone with what was really going on. The last thing she needed now was someone to pry and try to change her mind. She had to go through with this.

"Nothing ma'am, just tired is all. There is still so much to be done. As you quite understand I am sure." Hermione lied smoothly, allowing a smile to grace her face.

"Of course dear, what is it that I can do for you?"

Pausing to choose her words carefully Hermione told yet another to the Headmistress, glad for the first time that she would not be trying to get anything by Dumbledore. She was sure he would have known what she was planning months ago.

"I need my old time turner. We are running experiments, well I cannot tell you everything of course, but some adolescents a few years ago destroyed all of the other ones that the Ministry had. So of course the one you possess, is the last known time turner." A small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. As you are the reason we even were able to acquire it, I am sure that you will take care of the time turner." Smiling at the young woman, she reached into her desk and pulled out the familiar piece. "I am sure you remember how to use it?" She questioned lightly, laughter playing in her eyes.

Memories of third year began to play in her head, her younger self taking too many subjects, saving her best friend's Godfather, and Buckbeak at that same time. Smiling mostly to herself she started fidgeting with the object that was now once again in her possession.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Standing up, Hermione looked towards her favorite professor knowing she would soon see her again, only she would not remember her favorite pupil. "I will see you again soon I am sure?" sadness griping Hermione as she tried to hold back tears.

"Of course, Sunday Dinner at Molly's house." McGonagall replied quickly, wondering why the tone of conversation had suddenly seemed to get tense.

"Yes, of course. How silly of me." Smiling Hermione then turned and left the office, quickly making her way to the Chamber to get the last of the fangs from the Basilisk.

The Chamber had been as cold and damp and she had remembered. Briefly she pondered why no one had done anything with the decaying Basilisk, and the horrible room that lay beneath the castle. Shivering to herself as she realized that the Basilisk would still technically be alive in the time she would be returning to she decided to not think of such thoughts at the current moment in time. This could of course be dealt with at a later period. Readjusting her bag on her shoulder Hermione slowly began to make her way towards the Room of Requirement, which had been repaired thanks to Professor Flitwik and herself the year following the war. Upon reaching the stretch of hallway she needed she began pacing back and forth thinking of only a small place she could be safe in while she traveled back to 1977. When she opened her eyes a plain wooden door was waiting for her to enter. Checking her surroundings before entering she deemed is safe, and that no one would see her acting so suspiciously. Upon entering the room a cozy armchair was placed beside a small fireplace. Sitting down in the armchair she began pulling out the old tattered book that had the spell she needed in it. Quickly finding the page she needed she set it down on the table that appeared in front of her. Quickly reading over the lines of the text again she placed the time turner down and got out her wand.

_When going back in time it is best that you know that you will not return to your present time. What you undo, cannot be put back how you remember but will change as is meant to be. You will only be able to perform the spell on any time turner once. If the spell is done correctly then the sand will change to a deep red, if the spell has already been performed on the time turner the sand will become green. This spell will only work if you have good intentions. When performing the spell you will speak the incantation __Revertere, et tunc mutare. While you speak the incantation your wand movement will be similar to that of Wingardium Leviosa. A small swish and flick is all that is needed. The swish will take place after you say Revertere, and the flick should be performed when you say mutare. _

Hermione looked up from the text and twirled her wand around her fingers. Quickly scanning the page one more time just to be sure she did not miss anything. Several moments passed before Hermione steeled herself to perform the incantation on the time turner. Saying a silent prayer to whoever would listen she looked down at the object in which everything depended on.

"Revertere, et tunc mutare." Hermione said confidently while doing the wand movements needed.

As she finished, she could see the sand begin to swirl around and slowly change from white to red. It was the most beautiful and breathtaking thing she had ever seen in her life. When the sand settled back down in the time turner she placed it around her neck and grabbed her beaded bag from the ground. Returning her book to her neat pile within the bag and holstering her wand on her thigh she took the light pink potion that would allow her to look younger than she really was. The bitter potion caused a warmth to spread throughout Hermione's body, and she could feel slight changes in her body. Nothing drastic it seemed. The room supplied a hand mirror as the warmth stopped and Hermione was looking upon a not so aged face, the only thing that stood out now was the way you could see her troubled soul in her eyes. Of course no one should think much of it with the life she would have led as Marius's daughter.

It was time. Standing up from the comfortable chair, she pulled the time turner up to eye level. Turning the dials twice each, she braced herself for the rushing feeling she would soon be experiencing. With a loud pop, Hermione Granger was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note

Hey guys, so here is Chapter 2 of Changing time. I still do not own Harry Potter, though I wish that I did. Oh well. I cranked out this chapter today instead of paying attention in one of my University classes today. I am spoiling you all. I will usually only post once a week. Especially being there is a lot that will need to be thoroughly researched, and what not. Hope you all enjoy!

FYI I have double posted this story. I post on and Wattpad.

-Memories-Consume

Hermione landed softly in the corridor that the Room of Requirement was attached to. Looking around she quickly made notes of the slight changes between the castle then and the castle now. Some portraits were in different areas than she was used to. Heading towards the Main Entrance so she could make it seem she didn't just appear within the castle. As we well know you can't apparate within the halls of Hogwarts. Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty corridor and Hermione quickly cast a muffalato charm to ensure she would not be found before she wished to be. She quickly made her way to the giant doors that led to the grounds and she slipped out of the doors.

The grounds of Hogwarts looked the same as what she knew, deciding suddenly that her best option would be to go to Hagrid's Hut. He would get her to Dumbledore and she could make it seem as if she traveled from Hogsmeade. Hermione was almost out of breath by the time she made it down the rocky path to the hut. Upon reaching her destination she could see the smoke curling out of the chimney. This was a good sign, at least it meant Hagrid was home. Hermione raised her hand to knock on the door that she had knocked on many times before. The scraping of a chair could be heard on the inside of the hut.

"Jus' a momen'" a gruff voice said from inside the cabin.

Hermione stepped back as she waited for the door to swing open. The weight of the time turner pressing down on her neck. Quickly realizing that may cause a lot of questions she put the time turner away into her beaded bag. Just then the door swung open and there stood the half giant. A smile started to grace Hermione features before she remembered herself. Steeling her facial expression she spoke up to the half giant.

"Um, hello, sir. My name is Eloise Black. I am looking for Professor Dumbledore. Would you happen to be able to take me to him?" Hermione said with confidence, glancing up at the half giant.

"O' cours' I can take ya' to the Headmaster. I gotta head tha' way anyhow." Hagrid replied while he reached for a package. "Jus' follo' me." He stepped out of the doorway and began to make the trek back up the rocky path. "Me name is Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid said out of the blue.

"It is nice to meet you Hagrid." Hermione replied softly, trying not to think of him as the Hagrid she knew in her time. So far that seemed like it would be the toughest thing she would deal with.

The castle loomed closer and closer, the walk seeming to not take as long as when she walked down to Hagrid's hut.

"You hav' good timin', Albus jus' returned from his holiday." Hagrid spoke towards Hermione as he began walking up the front steps, motioning for Hermione to step through the giant entrance doors.

"Ah, that is good timing on my part." Hermione replied carefully.

As they began to walk towards the Headmasters office a slight cough could be heard. Hermione turned and saw Albus Dumbledore standing at the top of the Grand Staircase. Trying to hide the smile from seeing Albus for the first time in several years Hermione stopped and turned towards him.

"What can I do for you?" The Headmaster asked as he floated down the stairs.

"I have an urgent matter to discuss with you." Hermione replied carefully, knowing that Dumbledore could easily perform Legilimency and see everything. While she knew occlumency, and was pretty good at it, she was not sure she could stand up against the pressing of Albus Dumbledore.

"Of course, follow me then we can talk in my office. Hagrid did you need anything?" Dumbledore questioned.

Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny package.

"I picked up your parcel for ya." Hagrid said as he handed Dumbledore the package.

"Ah, yes thank you Hagrid." Dumbledore said as he headed towards his office.

When they reached the two stone gargoyles Dumbledore turned towards Hermione, then looked back at the stone gargoyles.

"Acid Pop" Dumbledore said simply.

The stone gargoyle began to move out of the way and a spiral staircase started to move just beyond the opening in the wall. The Headmaster stepped onto the stairs and slowed them to take him up to his office. Hermione copied his movements, and waited to reach the top of the stairs. When she reached the top Dumbledore was playing with a trinket on his desk. Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to take a set on one of the plush armchairs that was placed in front of his ornate desk. After Hermione situated herself Dumbledore leaned his head against his now clasped hands and gave her his undivided attention.

"Just what can I help you with Miss..." Dumbledore trailed off waiting for Hermione to introduce herself.

"Black. Miss. Eloise Black. I am the daughter of Marius Black, he recently passed away due to an altercation with some Deatheater's. You see he was a squib and had been disowned by the Black family long ago. I am, well was his only relative, as he is, was mine. My mother died giving birth to me, and we tried our best to survive. My father somehow found out that the Deatheater's were coming for him and he made sure that I would be able to find a safe place. He told me of my Aunt Dorea Black. She was the only one he trusts from his family, though they haven't spoken since before I was born." Hermione spoke quickly, managing to follow what she had practiced for so long. "I guess what I need from you is help getting ahold of Aunt Dorea, and hopefully a place to continue my education in magic." Hermione finished.

"Of course dear. Well that is quite the story, and quite the life. I do remember Dorea mentioning a brother a long time ago. I am very sorry for your loss. As for schooling I am sure we can get you enrolled here. Classes resume on September 1st of course. Have you taken any testing?" Dumbledore trailed off. "Do you have your paperwork as well? We will need that in order to get you enrolled." Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes of course, I have it all. We managed to have it all together just in case. As I said Father was very ill, honestly they did him a favor. He is no longer in pain. As for testing I just finished my OWLs last spring. I received 11 OWLs and 1 Exceeds Expectations." Hermione said as she reached into her beaded bag for her papers. "It's all here. Including my results from the OWLs." Handing the papers to Dumbledore Hermione situated herself back into her chair.

Dumbledore looked through the papers quickly and set them aside. "Everything seems to be there, yes. Now just to get you sorted and to get ahold of Dorea." Dumbledore stood and reached for the Sorting Hat which sat on top of a bookshelf behind his desk. Handing the hat to Hermione Dumbledore sat back down and waited patiently for Hermione to set the hat on her head.

Hermione placed the Sorting Hat on her head and waited to hear the once familiar voice in her thoughts. _Ah, yes, I have sorted you before… in the future. What an interesting feat. You are one of the few who get the chance to be sorted again. Noble qualities I see, and courage no doubt. Brains for sure. Just where do you belong this time? I see you have grown a lot since the first time you were sorted. Remember though Interhouse friendships will help you succeed in your endeavors. Those you knew then are not who they are now. Where was I? Oh yes. Just where should you go? I think I know. _

"Better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat exclaimed out loud. Dumbledore clapped to himself and had a small smile on his face. A twinkle in his eye present.

"Let's get a hold of Dorea, and see where we go from here." Dumbledore said as he placed the hat that Hermione handed back to him.

Hermione sat quietly pondering over what the sorting hat had said to her, interhouse friendships, did that mean she should friend those from every house. It makes sense of course. Hopefully this won't be too big of a problem. As she continued to let her thoughts reign free, Dumbledore was speaking into the fire. As he stepped back the green flames flared and a familiar whooshing sound could be heard. Someone was coming through the Floo. Hermione looked up and saw an elderly woman, who had to be in her seventies. Hermione stood from her chair and turned towards the woman so she could introduce herself.

"Dumbledore told me you are Marius's daughter, Eloise. I am sorry for what happened. I do hope you are okay dear." Dorea said kindly towards the young woman.

"I am fine, well as well as I can be. Father was deathly ill as it was, honestly they did him a favor. We had been planning for me to come to Hogwarts and to meet you. They just rushed us a little bit." Hermione said as she looked into the kind face of Dorea Potter. "I am sorry you did not get to speak with him yourself." She finished.

"Oh you poor thing. What is of your mother?" Dorea questioned.

"She died giving birth to me. I never knew her." Hermione sadly replied.

"Oh heavens, of course you have to come live with my family and I. We will take great care of you. My boys are your age of course. You all should get along great. Come along now dear let's get out of Albus' way." Dorea said as she straightened out her dress. "Albus do you need anything else from Eloise?"

"Just to set up a time for her to meet with her Head of House, set up her classes for the upcoming year. That of course can be done tomorrow." Dumbledore replied kindly.

"Yes tomorrow should be fine." Dorea said as she reached for Hermione's hand. "Come along now. We will get you situated at the Manor. The boys have some friends over so it may be a little more excitement than you can handle at the moment. I am sure they will be excited to meet you as well."

Hermione and Dorea walked towards the fireplace and activated the floo. With a wave goodbye to the Headmaster the two women were on their way.

The Potter Manor was beautiful, and that was putting it lightly. The entrance hall was huge, and full of light. With a grand stair case leading up to a second floor, and at least two more floors above the Hermione begun to realize just how well off the Potter's were. Hermione looked around in awe, as she finished looking around she noticed Dorea heading up the staircase and she quickly caught up so she wouldn't get lost.

"Your rooms are in the left wing of the second floor, the same floor that the boys are on." Dorea informed Hermione as they climbed the staircase. "When it is time for supper I will have the boys bring you down, and later they will give you a tour. Call for Tippy if you need anything. Tippy should have some lunch waiting for you in your rooms."

"Thank you Aunt Dorea. I appreciate it." Hermione said quietly.

"You are family, we do anything for family here." Dorea replied kindly.

Dorea opened the second door in the hall, and motioned for Hermione to follow her.

"This is your sitting room, where you would have any guests. That way they do not have to see your bedroom, through the other door is your bedroom, and through there is a bathroom for you. Any guests can use the guest bathroom down the hall." Dorea said.

The room was a light blush color, and had bookshelves on two walls. There was a small desk, a fireplace, and a wingback chair that looked quite comfortable. Dorea led Hermione on to the bedroom and inside the walls were the same color, only this time the furniture consisted of at least a queen size four poster bed with light green bedding, a vanity, a wardrobe, and a large bay window overlooking a beautiful garden.

"It is beautiful Aunt Dorea." Hermione gushed.

"Thank you dear. Get some rest, I think you will find some tea and sandwiches in your sitting room now. I will see you at supper." Dorea patted Hermione's arm and left without another word.

Spinning around slowly so she could take in everything, Hermione realized that she would have to get accustomed to a new life style. She would also have to go shopping to get some decent clothes, what she brought would not be fit for any social gatherings she was sure she would have to be a part of. Heading back through to the sitting room Hermione sat down at the desk that now help a few cucumber sandwiches and some tea. She placed a small amount of sugar in her tea cup and nibbled on the sandwich. She could hear some boy's rough housing somewhere in the house, and was sure she would be in for a good time when she finally met the Marauders.


	3. Chapter 3

***Authors Note!**

**Hey lovely readers, **

**I struggled to write this chapter due to classes, homework, and just general procrastination. The next chapter is in the works, but it won't be until next week sometime I can post again. I am a very busy woman and I write whenever possible. I do hope you understand of course. I love the reviews I have gotten so far, and the positive response to the story. **

**Also I love to hear what you all have to say, and I also answer any questions you have! **

**** This story is double posted on Wattpad/Fanfiction . net **

**Also I do not own Harry Potter or the characters that I choose to play with. **

**ENJOY! **

**-Memories-Consume**

Hermione stretched as she woke up, trying to get some feeling back in her toes, and to relieve the crick in her neck. She had fallen asleep in the chair curled up like a cat. As she was known for doing in her time. Lucky for her this time no one was there to laugh at her for behaving like her deceased familiar. Thinking of Crookshanks tugged at her heart strings. She would have to be sure that when she eventually reached the correct year she would still buy the half-kneazle. Allowing her thoughts to stray Hermione settled back into the chair comfortably.

Several moments passed and then the quiet that had come over the manor was no more, once again the Marauders could be heard. This time the sound was even closer, Hermione could tell that they were running in the hallway. Getting up from her comfortable position to be nosy and see what all the ruckus was about. Hermione stuck her head out of her bedroom and saw a sandy haired teenager standing in the hall way deep in thought. She made her way towards him, and lightly grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked a much younger version of Remus Lupin. His posture was less tired, and he had a youthful appearance to himself that Hermione never knew the Remus from her time to have.

"Shit!" exclaimed Remus, as he turned towards Hermione. "Who are you?" Remus questioned.

"I am James cousin, Eloise." Hermione said calmly, forgetting once again that the people she knew don't know her here. "I am staying with the Potters. Dorea is my Aunt."

"Oh," Remus scratched the back of his neck "I didn't know James had any cousins his age." Remus lamely stated.

"Well, he never met me so, yeah." Hermione said looking down at her feet. "any way, what are you doing?"

Remus suddenly seemed to remember that he was in fact in the middle of something, and grabbed Hermione's hand while he took off running down the corridor. "We are playing hide and seek." Right as Remus stated what the boys were doing to make such a ruckus, a faint ready or not could be heard coming from down the East Wing.

"Come on, this way!" Remus loudly whispered to Hermione as he made his way down another corridor. He came upon a tapestry that he pulled away from the wall. Much like the tapestries that resided in Hogwarts this one led to a secret hallway. The hallway reminded Hermione of the servant's hallways that she remembered seeing in historic houses. The hallway sloped downwards, and they eventually came out to a doorway. Remus nudged Hermione to open the door, Hermione did just that and was met with the sight of the Potters kitchen which was bustling with house elves.

"This way." Remus said once again to an awed Hermione. Remus led Hermione to a broom closet and sat down on an over turned bucket.

"A broom closet, really." An irritated Hermione stated rather loudly. Placing her hands on her hips she gave a glare. "You don't think that will look the least bit awful?" she finished.

"It's not as if I plan on snogging you in here." A blushing Remus said rather quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just know they won't find us down here."

"Oh, all right." Hermione grabbed her wand from its holster and transfigured a bucket into a simple wooden chair. Sitting on her newly transfigured chair she looked towards Remus. "So what is your name, not quite sure I caught it." Hermione smirked.

"Remus, Remus Lupin." The young man said quietly.

Hermione smiled at Remus, then looked away quite content with how her afternoon was playing out.

Sirius Black was a smart fellow, he was quick, and had great reflexes. He was also good at noticing when his friends were hiding in easy hiding places. Much like his young friend Peter, who currently was hidden behind a tapestry, Peter probably thought he was hiding behind one of the ones with a corridor and was too lazy to move when he realized he had chosen the wrong one. So here was one of his best friend's feet poking out from under the tapestry, trying to pretend that the seeker in the game was not right in front of him.

"Alright Peter, you can come on out now. I see you are there behind the tapestry." Sirius said good naturedly towards his friend.

"How come I am always the first one found?" Peter questioned childishly

"Dunno, now come on let's find Prongs." Sirius slapped Peter on the back and they set off towards the next corridor.

"So where do you think he will be this time?" Peter asked

"No telling, last time we played he hid under a rug in the library, the time before that he pretended to be a statue, maybe this time he will be a coat rack." Sirius said as they passed a suit of armor. A small sound of disgust could be heard, but no one could be seen.

Sirius looked towards Peter "Was that you?" he questioned the mousy boy.

"No, it came from over there though." Peter pointed towards the suit of armor,

Sirius walked closer to the suit of armor with a questioning look upon his face. "There is no way he is in that. It wouldn't happen."

"You would think." Peter said, poking the suit of armor.

"In fact I am sure he isn't in the suit of armor," Sirius raised his wand and pointed it towards the suit of armor "_accio_ invisibility cloak" a rustling of fabric could be heard as the cloak tried to wrestle itself away from its owner and towards the now laughing teenager.

"Damn!" James exclaimed.

"Prongs, you were cheating, therefor next game you are it. I have to give you some praise though that was good thinking." Sirius clapped James on the shoulder and headed further down the corridor.

"So where is Remus?" Both boys shrugged their shoulders, all three having run off down separate corridors. "Well shit, this is going to take all day." With a depressing attitude the three boys began searching for their friend.

About an hour later the boys has retired to James sitting room, having looked all over the manor, or at least everywhere they could possibly think the young werewolf would hide.

"I'm hungry." James whined to no in particular.

"Then call for some food you dork." Sirius replied while he pulled at loose strings on his faded blue jeans.

"Good idea sir, and that is why I keep you around." James sat up from his leaned back position in his wing back chair. "Tispy." he called out loud

CRACK!

A very nervous house elf began pacing the room, and looked up at his young master.

"What can Tispy do for young master?" the house elf asked James

"We would like some sandwiches and tea please, oh and some butter beer. Please." James told the house elf, with a snap of the house elves finger it was gone with a loud crack once again.

"I wonder what was wrong with Tispy James." Peter, the ever observant one asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Right when James had finished his reply Tispy was back in the room with a tray of sandwiches, tea, and three butter beers.

"Is this all young Master needs?" Tispy asked

"Actually, yeah. Do you know where Remus is at? We were playing a game and we couldn't find him." James questioned the once again nervous house elf.

"Mr. Remus is in the kitchens with Mistress Black. They is hiding in the cupboard." As the elf finished saying this he began pulling at his ears. "Young misses shouldn't be in there with Mr. Remus. No, not a good place at all." Clearly distressed and on the verge of tears James quickly intercepted the elf from grabbing a nearby lamp.

"It's okay Tispy," James said to the elf, but Tispy would hear nothing of it, "TISPY, STOP!" James commanded.

The elf shocked at his master being to blunt stopped immediately. Sirius and Peter looked at each other, and still seemed to be wondering just who Mistress Black was.

"Who exactly is this Mistress Black?" Sirius questioned James.

"She is my cousin, Mother just brought her home today. Something had happened and she is going to be living with us. We were to meet her in a little bit. Of course it seems Remus has been getting cozy with her instead." James said smiling.

The trio made their way to the kitchens with a hop in their step. As the approached the cupboard that they knew to house the couple, doing who knows what they made signals at each other. James opened the door to the cupboard with a flourish.

"Just what are you doing with my cousin you sly dog?" James questioned a once again red Remus.

Remus stood up quickly and jumped back from how close he was to Hermione.

"Nothing, we heard Sirius and we just took off running. We were just waiting. You know hiding." Remus stammered raising his hands in defense.

Hermione had stood up by this time and took in the three young men standing in front of her, her heart skipping a beat as she looked at James, thinking of how much Harry looked like his father. Moving on the Sirius with his roguish smile. Then onto Peter, who she knew at this time was still a good man, but soon would begin harboring a resentment towards his friends. Hermione stood up from her chair and smiled at the trio of boys who thought they were hilarious getting a rise out of poor Remus.

"Hello, I am Eloise. You must be James, it is so great to finally meet you." Hermione said as she looked towards a still blushing Remus. "Remus here was just telling me about the antics you all get up to at Hogwarts. I do hope that I get to hear more soon." Hermione brushed past the group of boys and made her way back up to her room with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright guys, here is another installment. I apologize for how long it took to get this to you all, but I have had some very busy weeks at classes. It is Midterm so of course we have tests, and papers, and all of that fun stuff going on. **

**I still do not own Harry Potter, and it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and I will have something posted again soon! Let me know what you think! **

**-Memories-Consume**

It wasn't long before Hermione heard several knocks on her bedroom door. Putting aside her novel she was currently engaged in she made her way slowly towards the door. The knocking now becoming quite insistent.

"What?" Hermione asked exasperated, now annoyed by the impatience shown.

James stood there with a lopsided grin, "I wasn't sure if you heard me, had to make my presence known of course." He stated.

Hermione sighed and she stepped aside allowing her cousin entrance into her sitting room, James rushed forward and sat down in Hermione's spot, and picked up her novel. Hermione tried to grab the book before James could read the title knowing that nothing good could from him seeing what she was reading.

"'Bold Breathless Love' Sounds Kinky Eloise, what would a sweet innocent girl like you be doing reading a book like this?" James asked looking towards the now slightly pink Hermione.

Hermione grabbed her novel from his hands and promptly sent it off to her room.

"Awe don't be like that." James whined and Hermione huffed. "It was just a joke, you can read whatever tickles your," James looked towards a now wide eyed Hermione "fancy." James quickly said hoping to save face. "On an unrelated note I thought I would meet you for real, Mother told me you would be starting Hogwarts, and you are our age. Of course I am curious as to why Mom never mentioned you." James quickly said, questions written all over his face.

"Well my father was kicked out of the family for being a squib so that is why, your Mother met me for the first time earlier today. So of course I wouldn't expect you to know me." Leaning back into her chair Hermione tried to relax, being in Harry's dad presence was still going to be tough. She could see Harry in him very easily and it upset her greatly.

James could see hurt in the young girls eyes and instantly felt bad for bringing up such a sore subject.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." James said hoping to console the girl.

"No, you are fine," Hermione said playing off her emotions as if it was because she talked of her "father". "You had no idea, it is okay. I will be fine." Hermione stood and headed towards the door. "I assume dinner will be soon?" she questioned.

"Yeah, actually that was my other mission was to collect you and then escort you to Dinner. If you will follow me my lady." James bowed towards Hermione with a flourish and then promptly took her arm and whisked her away from her room and through the mansion pointing out random portraits and causing Hermione to smile like she had not in a long time.

Charlus, Sirius, and Dorea were already seated at a small table set for five, Hermione briefly wondered where Remus, and Peter had gone but figured they were probably at their houses with their family before they left for Hogwarts. When Hermione got to the table James pushed out her chair as Charlus and Sirius both stood up until she sat down, much like the pureblood tradition dictated gentlemen should do. While Hermione was used to living in a bit of social status in the Muggle world because of her mother, it had been a long time since she had been around such actions. Thanking James she scooted into the table and waited for dinner to be served.

"So Eloise," Charlus started breaking Hermione out of her reverie "are you excited for Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Oh, yes of course, I am very excited." Hermione's expression lit up at the thought of returning to school.

"Good, good, Dorea tells me you were sorted in Gryffindor, great house if I must say so myself." Charlus beamed at Sirius and James.

"Well of course there is a quartet of ravishing young men." Sirius boasted, lightening the mood more so that it already was.

Hermione relaxed some and knew that while Hogwarts wouldn't be the same, going to school with the Marauders was going to be an experience of a lifetime. There wouldn't be a dull moment she was sure. As she began thinking of Hogwarts and everything she missed about it dishes began popping up on the table, the smell of roast beef, and potatoes overwhelmed Hermione's senses and she realized just how hungry she actually was. The table groaned under the weight of the food, and Hermione knew that she would definitely begin gaining back the weight she still hadn't manage to get back after her year on the run. Scooping out some potatoes, carrots and beef onto her plate she

"So what are you wanting to do after Hogwarts?" Dorea questioned, changing the subject from these so called ravishing men her second son spoke of, smiling towards a now pouting Sirius.

"I would love to be an Auror, and then someday go into law." Hermione smiled. Remembering how just a few years ago her ambitions were drastically different, but no matter what had to be done had to be done, and she had realized the easiest way to get anything done with the war would be to be a part of it in the Auror office.

"That sounds great, of course James and the boys plan on doing the same thing." Dorea said a slight worry tinging her voice, wanting nothing more than to hide away those she viewed as her children until this whole mess blew over. Sadly she knew that no such thing could happen. "Tomorrow morning we will be meeting Minerva at 8 am, she sent an owl earlier with the time. Since we have to go to Diagon she will meet us there in a meeting room at the Leaky Cauldron then we will go and get everything you will need for Hogwarts as well as Society gatherings. You will be introduced into the society of course at Christmas.

Hermione had been afraid that such a thing would happen, but no matter it was a part of being with a Pureblood family. She would suck it up, at least this way she would begin being around the other part of the wizarding world and hopefully begin turning the younger generation against Voldemort.

"That sounds lovely. I will meet you down by the Floo?" Hermione questioned. Dorea nodded her agreement. Finishing her last bite on her plate. "Everything was lovely, but I am quite tired. May I be dismissed Mr. Potter?"

"Please call me Charlus, and of course. Have a great day out tomorrow dear." Hermione stood and nodded towards the Potter family feeling ready to pass out from the many events of the day. So far so good, her plan would be coming along swimmingly.

The next morning Hermione woke to Tispy prodding her awake, exclaiming that she would be late to meet Dorea if she wasn't up and ready soon. The house elf was gone before Hermione fully rolled out of bed and made her way to the restroom for a quick shower and to brush her teeth, wanting to look half way decent for her trek to Diagon Alley knowing that she would not know who she would run into and first impressions would be important for her plan. Her shower took about ten minutes with her mop of bed head being difficult to untangle grumbling about her curls and what a pain they were. "

"I really need to do something about this mess." She huffed to herself pulling at her hair becoming all the more frustrated. "Oh well for now." Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel while she headed to her closet so she could find something to wear for the day out. Deciding on a pair of high waist bell bottoms and a loose button up shirt she pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and deemed herself okay. Grabbing a light summer robe from her few wizarding items she made her way downstairs to meet Dorea while she placing her wand into an inner pocket of her robe.

Dorea was already waiting for Hermione by the Floo, and nodded her approval of Hermione's outfit. "It will do for now dear, but we will need to get you some more clothes, and some flattering robes. Also we may stop by the beauty parlor and get some charms placed on your hair, easier to manage my dear. I understand the Black curls myself you know, of course I took care of them long ago." Dorea stated as she reached for the floo powder on the mantle. "Diagon Alley!" Dorea exclaimed and with a whoosh she was gone.

Hermione stumbled and didn't quite catch herself as she landed with a thud on the ground. Brushing off the grim from the floo, she made her way towards a put together Dorea and a much younger Minerva McGonagall than she was used to.

"You must be Eloise, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. Follow me and we will get everything set up for your classes." Hermione followed the Professor to a meeting room off to the side of the main area of the Leaky Cauldron.

"So Dorea was telling me you plan on being an Auror, which will be very easy with your scores you have in all of your classes, so I see no problem in you getting into any of your classes. You will have to take Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, You may choose one other class to continue on with on top of that load." Professor McGonagall informed Hermione.

"May I take two more, I would like to continue taking Ancient Rune, and Arithmancy. I just can't choose between the two, and I feel both would be useful." Hermione asked hoping this McGonagall was as helpful as her future self.

"I don't see why not, it certainly looks as if you can handle it if your records have any indication. Your time table will be ready for you on your first day at Hogwarts, and here is your supply list." McGonagall tapped her wand on a piece of parchment and her handwriting appeared on it with everything Hermione would need for her chosen classes. "I will see you September first Ms. Black." With that Professor McGonagall was gone.

Hermione left the room and headed to where Dorea was drinking some tea waiting patiently for her charge. "How did it go dear?" Dorea questioned.

"Great, I have everything scheduled, and I am on my way to becoming an Auror." Hermione stated excitedly.

"Well come on dear let's get your list taken care of and then we can get your wardrobe taken care of. We have much to do." Dorea made her way to the Alleyway that led to Diagon Alley and tapped her wand on the bricks that would allow her access to the bustling street. "I suppose we can go on to Flourish and Botts, get your books out of the way." Joining the bustling crowd the duo made their way to Hermione's favorite shop.

The store had not changed much from what Hermione remembered, and the smell of old and new books made her smile upon her entrance to the store. It seemed everyone was waiting to purchase their books as it was slightly less busy in the store. Dorea took Hermione's list and made her way towards the register at the front of the shop.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, how can we help you today?" The shopkeeper asked looking around for what Hermione presumed to be Dorea's trouble makers.

"We need this order filled out please." Handing the list to the shop keeper Dorea turned to Hermione "After this we will head to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, to get your potions ingredients."

"Here you are Mrs. Potter," the shop keeper said as he came bustling towards the two with Hermione's books floating behind him. "That'll be 46 Galleons." Hermione began reaching for her money pouch, but Dorea beat her to it by handing him a bank note, Charge it to the Potter account please. Thank you Flourish." Dorea shrunk the books and handed them to Hermione who placed them in her ever present beaded bag.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Hermione said, feeling grateful for Dorea being such a wonderful woman.

"Don't mention it dear, it is the least I can do for you." Dorea patted Hermione's arm and led her back into the bustling street making their way around the alley purchasing the supplies Hermione would need for her coming year at Hogwarts.

Several hours later, after a small lunch at The Leaky Cauldron Hermione and Dorea made their way finally to Madame Malkin's to purchase her school robes, and her dress robes she would be needing. OF course later they would be heading to some clothes shops but it was always easiest to start with the essentials. Upon entering the shop Dorea stopped and pointed Hermione towards the stand in the middle of the shop.

"Mrs. Potter, oh it has been a while since I have seen you in here, where is your boy James?" The store owner asked in a caring tone.

"He is at home today, he and Sirius will be by later I am sure, I am just here to take Eloise around, she is starting at Hogwarts this year as a sixth year." Dorea stated giving just enough information. "She will also be needing some formal robes for Society gatherings, and some travel cloaks. I am sure you can help of course."

"Oh of course," Madam Malkin turned towards a fidgeting Hermione, "Of dear, you are just lovely, yes the new styles we have out for this fall will complement you well." A tape measure came flying out of a nearby drawer to begin getting Hermione's measurements. "Where did you find this lovely girl Mrs. Potter?"

"She is my niece, we are fostering her until she is 18." Dorea stated ending the subject with her bluntness.

Madam Malkin could tell that the end of the subject was that and began working diligently on Hermione, pinning robes to her and getting all of her school robes ready. After getting the perfect fit on all of the black robes she would need, they got her sized for the uniform of a black skirts, and the white button down. It seemed the only difference between the uniform then and the uniform now was the style of skirt. After several pain staking minutes they were finally finished with all of her school uniform essentials and could move on to the formal robes Hermione would be needing.

As Hermione stood there Madam Malkin summoned about twenty colors of fabric towards Hermione.

"Do you have any favorite colors that you enjoy wearing?" she questioned Hermione.

"Not really." Hermione answered knowing that she normally just wore jeans and a jumper. "I suppose I like a little pink, and periwinkle. Red is gorgeous as well." She stated hoping to help out a little bit.

"Red will be a good color for you, along with Emerald Green, Ivory, Blush, some Blues, Eggplant, definitely some burnt oranges." As she stated these colors shades of the fabrics came forward and the others were sent back. Madam Malkin began waving her wand, shaping styles that would flatter Hermione and then sending them to hand up to be furthers pinned when Hermione tried them on. So far Dorea looked ecstatic, and Hermione seemed scared wondering just how many robes she needed. "I am going to be using Ivory, Grey, and Black for some Formal and Casual Traveling cloaks, that way they will go with anything." She continued working until she was ready for Hermione to begin trying on the different robes.

After the fifth robe Madam Malkin had Hermione's sizes down pretty well and Dorea spoke up "Is there any way we can get a manikin to stand in? We have another appointment to get to and we must be on our way. Everything looks great so far."

"Of course Mrs. Potter, will this be charged to your account?" She asked as she summoned a manikin and made it have the shape of Hermione.

"Yes please, have a lovely day." Dorea led Hermione out of the shop and next door to Madam's Belvina's Beauty Emporium.

Upon entering they were asked if they had an appointment and Dorea spoke with the woman quietly, several moments passed and Hermione was brought back to have charms put on her hair to make it more manageable. Hermione was not allowed to see the changes until they were done.

Hermione had gone into her own thoughts again only to be prodded, "Ma'am you can see the changes now." Hermione turned and looked into the mirror to see her once bushy tight curls were now loose and flowing. She could brush her hand through her hair for the first time since fourth year. She smiled and thanked the lady who placed the charms. Dorea was once again waiting for her, like she had been all day.

"That feels much better I am sure. The house elves should have dinner waiting for us now, so we can go home, the robes should be delivered and I went on and took your sizes to some shops to have dresses sent to the house. We will have you try them on closer to the time for the balls so the sizes will be accurate. Come along dear." Dorea ushered Hermione back to The Leaky Cauldron.

The day went well, and while Hermione may have been tired because of all of the walking, and poking and prodding she was glad to of not ran into anyone else that Dorea knew. Knowing that meeting any society women today would have been stressful. She was sure of course she would meet them before she left for Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry guys! I have been super busy with classes, work, my crochet business taking off, and with the fact that my muse went on a brief vacation. So I apologize for the wait. I will try and be better. I promise! The good news is that I just put in my two weeks at work so I could focus on being home more often and have some better time management skills. **

**With that said, I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not get paid to write for you all. (Which is probably a good thing, although I am currently working on a novel of my own.) **

**Please Review! I love feedback, and not just something that says "update." It makes me want to curl up in a corner and cry knowing that I just put all of my extra time into what I could write in what I deemed a timely manner. I promise to have some more for you to read soon. **

**ENJOY!**

**-Memories-consume**

The next day Hermione awoke to an eerie quietness that she was not used to. The stillness crept up on her and made her shiver, a feeling of dread over whelming her. Jumping out of the oversized bed that she laid upon it took her several moments remember that she was no longer in time period of her own, and that she was in fact staying with the Potters. Several moments passed before Hermione finally took control of her emotions and she was able to go about her day. In the corner of her room she noticed a pile of things that were not there the day before, 'The house elves must have brought up my things from the shopping yesterday.' Hermione thought to herself. Deciding that there was no better time than the present to get her trunk packed for Hogwarts. Making herself useful she began levitating items from all over the room to find its home in the trunk that had the initials EB.

Just then a pecking could be heard on her window, turning she noticed a large tawny owl with parcels both in its beak, and being carried by the talons. Reaching for the ancient looking window lock, she released the window pane and allowed the owl entrance to her room. The owl flew over to her dressing table and waited with reproachful eyes for Hermione to come and remove the belongings. Untying the package Hermione wondered just how these owl could carry so much weight over such great distances. 'Poor things.' She one again thought to herself. After the last parcel was removed from the large owl, he hooted at Hermione and took off out her open window. Fingering the string on the largest parcel, curious as to see just what her robes would look like. Without waiting another moment she began ripping into the parcels much like a child on Christmas morning. The first item that was revealed to her was her Ivory traveling robe that felt like heaven to the touch. Well what she could imagine heaven feeling like at least. The next few were similar styles in other basic colors. Next out of the package was Hermione's Hogwarts Robes donned with the standard Gryffindor Gold and Red. Hugging her uniform to herself she began to feel a rush much like she remembered feeling in her past years at school.

Moments later a knock resounded through her room, and she realized that it must be pretty late in the morning judging by where the sun was positioned in the sky. Running to her bedroom door she allowed herself to skid to a halt and opened the door to reveal a very well put together Dorea Potter.

"Dear, have you not even left the bed?" Dorea questioned, concern dripping from her words.

"Yes, actually, moments ago now. I got carried away putting away my things Hogwarts, then the parcels came in." Hermione replied breathlessly.

"Oh, of course. Seems as if you inherited the Black genes for Clothes, and fashion as well I suppose." She joked.

"It seems so." Hermione said nervously. "Would you like to come in?"

"Actually I was just heading down to the parlor for tea, would you care to join me after you get dressed dear?" Dorea asked, even though Hermione could tell that it was a very rhetorical question.

"Of course, I shall be down momentarily." Dorea turned and left Hermione questioning to herself just what she should wear if Dorea was dressed as she was. Turning back towards her rooms she fumbled through her new robes and pulled out one of the semi-casual pieces that they had discussed the day before. After she donned the blush material she made her way over to her vanity and applied some light makeup charms, and made sure her hair was still holding in place from yesterday's charms that were placed upon it. Pulling on a pair of low nude heels she headed out her door and down to the parlor where Dorea awaited.

Dorea greeted her guests and invited them to sit down while they waited patiently for the last of their party to join them.

"What is it that was so important for us to meet for tea a day earlier Dorea?" Augusta Longbottom questioned, curious as to why she was pulled away from her usual daily activities.

"My niece is visiting. I wanted her to be able to join us, but the kids of course leave tomorrow for Hogwarts." Dorea replied lightly.

"Your niece? I was under the impression that your nieces and nephews now had children of their own." Elena Greengrass stated, having grown up around Dorea's nieces and nephews.

"Well of course, but my brother Marius had a child, and she is now living here with Charlus and me." Dorea stated as if that should have been common knowledge.

Just as Dorea finished her statement Hermione walked through the parlor door and stopped short upon seeing Neville's grandmother and some other women who she was not sure their names. Once she released a breath she continued her way towards the group of women and who she presumed to be some of their daughters and made her way to Dorea's side.

"This is Eloise Black, daughter of Marius Black." Dorea introduced Hermione to the group.

"Hello, it is lovely to meet you all." Hermione stated waiting to be told to sit down by Dorea. Those around Dorea nodded their approval at Hermione's manners, and settled into their seats, anxious to hear just how Hermione came to be living with her Aunt.

"Please take a seat dear." Dorea guided Hermione to an empty seat between herself and Mrs. Longbottom.

"Thank you." Hermione said to Dorea, she then looked around the group and was able to begin to recognize faces to the classmates she had at school. Though she didn't know the name of all of them she did in fact know that she was amongst what Dorea had mentioned as the Society. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the questions she looked once more around the room and made sure to keep the posture that her mother taught her so well. Hoping to impress upon those around her that she did in fact belong.

The group asked all of the normal questions: What was your father like? How are you dealing? What do you plan on doing after NEWTs? Do you plan on staying in London? Hermione diligently answered every question, and Dorea made sure the steer clear of Hermione's Mothers genealogy. Hoping that as long as it wasn't asked it could be assumed that Hermione was a pureblood so no trouble would come to her. Tea was served and the group talked of new rumors, old news, and kept everything civil and as close to what you could imagine high society tea being. Hermione relaxed as she began to realize that this was not far from what she dealt with from her parents being of importance in the Muggle world. After what seemed like hours Hermione and two other girls were released to get to know one another while the women moved on to boring business. Getting up Hermione followed suit of the two girls who looked to be about sixth years as well.

The two girls led the way as Hermione followed suit, knowing that more than likely the two of them had been here a time or two and would know of a better place to go than she herself would. They led Hermione out into the rose garden and to a small stone bench that sat in the sun by a small twinkling fountain.

"My name is Mary, and this is Alice." The smaller of the two girls said to Hermione. "So you are in Gryffindor?" Mary continued.

"Yes, and you?" Hermione questioned the two.

"Yes, both of us actually. We will all be sharing a dorm, along with Lily, and Lucinda. I bet they will love you." Alice answered for Mary.

"That sounds great." Hermione stated, as she began to play with one of the roses that was close to her part of the bench.

"So, have you met James' friends yet?" Mary questioned, a knowing glint on her eye.

"Yes, uh, day before yesterday I believe it was. They were very nice." She smiled thinking of the antics the boys were up to. Quickly trying to hide a blush as she began to think of her time spent with Remus.

"Oh she is blushing." Alice pointed out. "Just which one of those heartbreakers caught your eye." She questioned.

Hermione stammered and tried to come up with a topic change right as loud laughter could be heard.

"Are they here now?" Mary questioned. Getting up to look around and see if she could find where the four very loud boys were.

Just then the four boys turned the corner of the house, "I thought I heard the lovely laughter of Alice, oh and my favorite girl Mary. To what do we owe this honor?" Sirius questioned as he mockingly bowed to the three girls.

Mary giggled and fought a blush as looked upon Sirius, "Well you know we just had to come over and see the ever beautiful Sirius Black." Mary playfully replied sending Sirius a wink.

"Now, now kids. Keep the sweet talk for the bedroom." James responded. "So you didn't bring Lily?" James questioned, looking output that his Lily flower was not there with her friends.

"No, she was staying with her parents this summer break. Wanted to spend some extra time with them. Something about her mother being sick." Alice responded to James.

Hermione sat back quietly while the group joked and wreaked havoc with one another, wishing for nothing more than one of her books to lose herself in. As she stared off in space she could tell that her quiet moment was about to be interrupted by the woodsy smell that overwhelmed her senses. Turning towards Remus she could feel the heat rising back into cheeks.

"Hello Remus." She said quietly. Never turning her head.

"Hello Eloise." Remus replied. "How are you?" He questioned.

"Not bad, wishing I had my book out here so I could do some more reading before classes." She stated truthfully.

"Oh?" Remus paused, "What subject are you reading on right now? I just finished the first few assigned chapters for Transfiguration."

"Well I just got my books yesterday, so I haven't read much of them yet, though I do hope to read my assigned chapters before classes. I am actually reading a novel right now though." She stated quietly, finally looking up to meet Remus' eyes.

Hermione momentarily forgot herself as she realized just how good looking Remus was. Knowing that in the future the strain of his friends being gone, and not knowing the truth had done its toll. Vowing once again that she would be sure that the sadness that lurked in the eyes of the Remus she knew would never reach the eyes of the one that she was in front of.

Remus re-captured Hermione's attention with a small grin. "Well I just may have to take a gander at this novel if it makes you space out like that." He said jokingly.

"Looks like we know who it was that made her blush earlier." Mary murmured to Alice, nodding towards the two sitting on the bench.

"Oh, how cute. Remus does need someone to bring him out of his books a little bit." Alice murmured back. Catching Hermione's eyes she winked and raised her eyebrows towards Remus. Causing Hermione to quickly look down and bring her attention back to the rose that she had played with earlier.

The girls didn't stay for too much longer after the boys had joined them outside. Their mothers came around and gathered them to take them back home in order to finish getting ready for the journey to Hogwarts the next day. Hermione rushed up to her room after they left to calm down her heart and to sort through her thoughts before she had to go down and join the family for dinner. Needing to ensure that she would not get off track and lose what she had come back in time for. Dinner was a quiet affair, with everyone minding their own, and the Potter's realizing their house would be quiet and lonely once again while their children went off to Hogwarts for another year of training.

The Scarlet steam engine blew its whistle as it began to leave the station, the next year of Hogwarts students awaiting the long journey, and looking forward to another wonderful feast in the Great Hall. While Hermione began he planning of the upcoming year. Knowing that as long as she had some sort of time line going, she could hopefully begin to prevent the buildup before it was too late.

**THEY ARE OFF TO HOGWARTS! I wonder what will happen on the train? ;)**


	6. Authors Note

Hey Lovely Readers!

So I have been super busy, and staying super sick. I have not had any want to write, and along with that I have had no muse for my story so far. The only thing I can find myself writing, or imagining is not of the Harry Potter Universe, but is that of The Vampire Diaries/The Originals. I apologize greatly for that.

I promise this phase will not last forever, and I am going to be working on my writing during Winter Break. I will have nothing else to do with my time but crochet and write. I do apologize that this is not a chapter. I hope you can forgive me.

Please do not hesitate to send any PM's, or Reviews.

Sincere apologies,

Memories-Consume


End file.
